The Time Machine
by Ecoalai
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog  Keroro Gunso. This is my first  entry. Tamama has invented the time machine, and he including Keroro and Giroro went back in time to alter history!


The Time Machine

Dislcaimer: I do not own Sgt. Frog (Keroro Gunso)!

*Keroro and Giroro are playing Battleship (marketed by Hasbro)*

Keroro: Man, I hate this game...

Giroro: Too bad, pal. I picked this game to play. *Keroro attempts to peek* HEY! Don't peek!

Keroro: Sorry, I must have slipped my mind...

Giroro: Hmm. "Sorry" my buttocks.

Keroro: *in his head* Giroro really sucks big time...

Giroro: *in his head* I heard that..!

*Tamama shows up and both Keroro & Giroro turn their heads to Tamama*

Tamama: Hey, guys. Guess what?

Keroro: Oh, hi Tamama. What is it?

Giroro: This has got to be really important, is Colonel Gaddafi overthrown?

Tamama: No, I built a time machine.

Keroro: A time machine?

Giroro: Like in the Back To The Future movies?

Tamama: Yes, that's right! Why don't you two try it?

Keroro: *becoming over-excited* Oh, sweet, Tamama! Can we?

Giroro: Whoa, settle down, Keroro.

Tamama: Yeah, go ahead! Go try it!

*2 minutes later*

Tamama: This is what makes time travel possible - a flux compacitor!

Giroro: Flux compacitor?

Keroro: You sure this invention will ever work, Tamama?

Tamama: I'm sure it can.

Keroro: Does it work without a flux compacitor?

Tamama: No, it cannot.

Keroro: Anyway, what year shall be travel back to?

Giroro: Um...The year 1867, the year which Canada was born?

Tamama: I say the year 1914! We'll prevent the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand that caused World War 1, World War 2 couple of years later and then the Cold War!

Keroro: Yeah, good idea!

Giroro: We'll alter history in the past!

*All 3 went into the time machine*

*Tamama punches in the numbers 1,9,1,4.*

Keroro: I'm kinda scared, how 'bout you Giroro?

Giroro: Yeah, I'm kinda scared too. Well, a little bit.

Tamama: I'm scared, too!

*The time machine falls into the vortex on the ground*

*Date: 1914 in Sarajevo, Austria-Hungary (now Bosnia and Herzegovina)*

*The time machine falls out of the vortex in the air and lands on the ground*

Keroro: Where are we?

Tamama: Sarajevo, 1914.

Giroro: But how do we prevent this whole thing from happening? Do you have any idea?

Tamama: You know what guys - I'll tell the driver of the Archduke's car not to drive by the river.

Keroro: Go ahead, Tamama.

*Tamama rushes to the Archduke's motorcade parked by the Town Hall*

Tamama: Excuse me, sir.

Motorcade driver: Yes, citizen?

Tamama: Don't drive by the river.

Motorcade driver: I will be driving by the river. Why?

Tamama: It's because...The streets by the river is a rough neighborhood and it's full of violent gangs!

Motorcade driver: Oh, dear... Then I will make an alternate route then. Thanks for the warning.

Tamama: You're welcome. *walks away*

*The Archduke Franz Ferdinand and his wife Sophie exits the Town Hall and hops into the motorcade*

Motorcade driver: I've got to warn you, sir. I can't drive by the river.

Franz Ferdinand: Why?

Motorcade: Because it's a rough neighborhood and it is full of violent gangs!

Franz Ferdinand: Oh, dear...

Sophie: I can't believe it...

Giroro: Well, did you warn the motorcade driver?

Tamama: Yes I did. Now the car is going to an alternate route!

Keroro: Let's go home.

Tamama: Yeah, we must.

*All 3 went into the time machine*

*Tamama punches in the numbers 2,0,1,1.*

*The time machine falls into the vortex on the ground*

*Date: present day*

*The time machine falls out of the vortex in the air and lands on the ground*

Tamama: Whew! That was way to close!

Keroro: I'm not gonna travel back in time ever again!

Giroro: Me neither, Keroro.

Keroro: Um...Wait a minute...Don't we need to look up something on Wikipedia?

Tamama: Oh yeah, good point, Keroro!

Giroro: Good idea!

*All 3 rush to the computer in the house*

*Tamama types and types on the keyboard*

*Tamama looks up on the pages involving World War 1 (including Gavrilo Princip), World War 2, the Cold War, etc. but no search results*

Tamama: Wow. The Archduke and his wife didn't get killed! How marvelous!

Keroro: That means: there was no World War 1, no World War 2 and no Cold War!

Tamama: Exactly!

Giroro: Excellent idea about your time machine, Tamama!

*Tamama looks up on the political figures such as Adolf Hitler, Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stalin, Benito Mussolini, Nikita Kruschev, etc. but no search results on Wikipedia thus they remain very unknown*

Keroro: Descent. Now no one knows who were these political figures.

Giroro: Now there's no such thing as Nazism and Communism. I guess these terms are rare, like, no one had ever heard about them.

Tamama: Exactly. Hey, Fuyuki!

Fuyuki: Yes, Tamama?

Tamama: Do you know who's Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin?

Fuyuki: I don't know these people. I guess you're making stuff up. *walks away*

Tamama: See what I mean?

Giroro: I see...

Keroro: Now I know what you mean, friend! Hey, wanna go out for swimming?

Giroro: Yeah, I would love to.

Tamama: Sure.

*Keroro, Tamama and Giroro are having fun swimming in the pool*

Keroro: *jumps into the pool* CANNONBALL!

THE END!

Author's comment: Is preventing World War 1 a best way to prevent World War 2 and the Cold War?


End file.
